For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing seats for automotive vehicles that provide added comfort to occupants in the seats. Various innovations in providing seating comfort are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,064,037; 5,921,314; 5,403,065; 6,048,024 and 6,003,950, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. In addition, other innovations in providing seating comfort are discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/619,171, filed Jul. 19, 2000, titled “Ventilated Seat Having a Pad Assembly and a Distribution Device”; U.S. Publication No. 2002/0096931, filed Jan. 5, 2001, titled “Ventilated Seat”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,724, issued Oct. 7, 2003, titled “Portable Ventilated Seat”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/434,890, filed May 9, 2003, titled “Automotive Vehicle Seat Insert”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/463,052, filed Jun. 17, 2003, titled “Automotive Vehicle Seating Comfort System”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/681,555, filed Oct. 8, 2003, titled “Automotive Vehicle Seating Comfort System”, each of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides an improved insert and system for a seat, which are preferably suitable for employment within or as part of an automotive vehicle seat and which assist in providing comfort control to an occupant in the seat.